


Angelic

by orphan_account



Series: Ego Christmas 2k17 [2]
Category: Markiplier Egos, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (Viv is only mentioned but that's what I call Mark's character from Resident Enis FYI), Gen, he likes to sing he's a very musical boy, the guard's name is Mike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 14:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12986244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mike looks at the egos' Christmas tree, and he can't help but feel something is missing. Luckily, he has the perfect solution.





	Angelic

**Author's Note:**

> For Ego Christmas Day 6: Angel

Mike stared up at the tree. Every other ego had left their mark on it, from Dark’s beautiful crystal ornaments to Viv’s hand carved decorations. Yet something was missing.  
The former night guard clapped his hands together suddenly as he realized what it was. He began to dig through the boxes of Christmas decorations stacked in the hall. Surely there was something here that would work.  
After close to an hour of searching, Mike found what he was looking for. He picked up the angel tree topper, grinning triumphantly. The angel’s white gown and irridescent wings gleamed in the soft light. It was perfect.  
Mike set the angel down, gently, and went off in search of a ladder. As he walked, he hardly even realized he was singing, nevermind how entranced the other egos were when he passed.  
_“Angels we have heard on high…”_  
He found the ladder and returned to the tree. Picking the tree topper up, Mike scaled the ladder and set the angel in its proper spot on the topmost branch. His voice echoed sweetly through the foyer as the song came to a close.  
_“Gloria”_  
Only then did Mike finally notice everyone crowded in the doorway, all of them perfectly silent, which he didn’t think had ever happened before.  
They all stared at him, wide eyed, with the exception of Dark, but even he looked peaceful.  
“That was beautiful,” Bim said quietly.  
There were some nods of agreement.  
“One might even say… _angelic.”_  
With Wilford’s bad joke, the spell that Mike’s voice had put over the others was broken. Many of them groaned, though a few smiled, and they all shuffled out of them room at their own pace.  
Mike looked back at the angel on top of the tree, and he smiled.


End file.
